Online Love
by Reiyakusone95
Summary: Jiang Wei's heart skips a beat the moment he saw her picture. Now he is in Love with her!... Or at least he thought he was. Read on and find out his love goes turns out. Enjoy :)


Online love

One day, Jiang Wei was on a website where you meet people online to find love with them. He was scrolling through his friends list when a girl picture caught his eyes. She was simply the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had pretty light brown eyes followed by shiny long straight hair. Her skin looked so creamy and soft. Her smile attracted him so much he knew he just had to get to know her. He didn't understand why such a beauty like her would be single and looking for love online. But nevertheless, he clicked on her page and read her descriptions about her. Her name was Yuka Wang. Jiang Wei saw that she was as old as he, which was 15 and lived two cities north of him. His heart pounded with joy as he saw that she was online right now.

"Yes! She's on!" Jiang Wei shouted aloud, happily as he jumped up and down twice. He sat back down on his chair. His parents weren't home at the moment so he was home alone. Smiling, he made the mouse click on "message me" and the message box appeared on his screen. He quickly thought about what to write to her as a start off to know her. Pretty soon, he had an idea.

**Their conversation:**

**Jiang Wei**: Hey there beautiful chick. Can I get to know you?

**Yuka**: lol. Sure. What would you like to know about me?

**Jiang Wei**: haha, everything about you.

**Yuka**: haha ur funny XD

**Jiang Wei**: really? Lol no one's ever told me that before.

**Yuka**: well then I'm the first

**Jiang Wei**: yeah lol. Thanks. So what's your favorite hobby?

**Yuka**: my favorite hobby.. well, it's not exactly what everyone likes to do but my hobby is cleaning, cooking, and studying. And u?

**Jiang Wei**: wow u must be a good girl lol. My hobby is playing sports.

**Yuka**: u must be athletic then right?

**Jiang Wei**: yeah I am haha

**Yuka**: I can tell from ur muscular looking arms lol if I ever meet you can I touch it?

**Jiang Wei**: lol sure, why not? I would love to see you too.

**Yuka**: cool! Hey I gtg now. It was really nice talking to u. hope to get closer haha.

**Jiang Wei**: haha well I was thinking the same too. And bye

**Yuka**: :)

After Yuka logged off, Jiang Wei could not help but form a smile on his face. He felt butterflies in his tummy. He felt really happy today. He wanted a chance with her. He thinks she might feel the same too. It was at midnight now and he went to sleep, dreaming about him and her "doing it" and such a beautiful bed that had flower petals on it with candles lit from the darkness of the room…

A couple weeks later…

Jiang Wei was in a conversation with her on a Friday night. He felt like he had strong feelings for her, even though he's never seen her before.

**Conversation:**

**Yuka**: haha I feel like I've know you for a long time now lol

**Jiang Wei**: haha really? Me too lol

**Yuka**: I wanna ask you something but I'm scared you might say no.

**Jiang Wei**: wat is it?

**Yuka**: I wanna come see you. If it's okay with you…

**Jiang Wei**: sure! Why not? I wanna get to see you too. I bet ur more beautiful in real life lol

**Yuka**: okay! :D where do you wanna meet up?

**Jiang Wei**: hm… how about my school?

**Yuka**: okay sounds great. I gtg too so ill see u 2malo ok? At 7:30 a.m.

**Jiang Wei**: okay bye! I cant wait!

Jiang wei rushed outta his chair and began looking for and outfit to wear. He chose the best outfit he had. He went to go take a shower and headed off to sleep…

The next day, he went to his school in the morning. At 7:30 a.m., he did not see her. He thought that she was probably running late or something. But it was an hour later and she still didn't come. Now Jiang Wei thought that something was wrong. He thought she might have fooled him only and that hurt him. He started walking home. At the sidewalk, a grey worn out truck came into view and parked a little further ahead of him. He continued walking, ignoring the car. As he was at the car, the window scrolled down. He saw a 40ish year old dude in the car.

"Excuse me, are you Jiang Wei?" he asked. Jiang Wei didn't know how he knew his name and that kinda scared him.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Jiang Wei replied. The man smiled kindly and opened the door for jiang Wei to go inside.

"My daughter Yuka asked me to come get you. She got a fever and wanted me to come get you to go see her." He told Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei was not sure if he should go or not. He so wanted to go see her too but at the same time, he was a stranger to him. Before he knew it, he got in the car with him and the man drove off. Since it was still morning time, there weren't very many cars yet. As they turned the corner, the man locked the door. Jiang Wei turned to the man. He began to get scared. He wondered if he made the wrong choice to go with him. "Oh, don't worry, I'm just locking the door because that's what I always do in case of an emergency." Jiang Wei nodded his head, as if he understood the man. But really, he was frightened and wanted to get away from him. He knew it must be a trap and he needed to go away. He quickly opened the lock, opened the door and jumped out from the car. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" the man shouted as he tried to grab Jiang Wei but missed Jiang Wei's shirt. The man stopped the car sharply and Jiang Wei ran for his life. He turned back into where his school was and ran to the front of the door. He turned and saw the man get out of his car and run to him. He opened the door and it opened for him. He rushed inside and ran down the hall. Then into the principal's office he went. He quickly hid under the desk since there was on opening of the desk. He heard the man run inside and Jiang Wei held his breath. He was shaking with fear as the man walked to where he was. At first Jiang Wei thought the man saw him but he actually didn't. Instead, the man walked past him and into the other rooms. When he was gone, Jiang Wei got out and saw the telephone. He picked it up and called the police. He told them that there was a psyco man trying to kidnap him at his school but he hid from him. As he was still explaining to them, someone from behind tackled Jiang Wei as the phone flew from his hand and he fell down. Jiang Wei screamed and tried to shove the man away from him but the man was plump and hard to shove. The man was pretty strong too. Jiang Wei had never felt so scared before. Them 2 took turns rolling on top of each other. Finally, the man got a good grip on Jiang Wei now. Jiang Wei screamed as loud as he could.

"Get off me you sick old man!" Jiang Wei shouted as the old man tried to kiss him. He made kissing lips and went down to his neck as the police finally came in time to pull the man away from him. Jiang Wei stood up and ran behind the police. A police officer took him away to the outside of the school. Jiang Wei explained everything to them and they tracked down where the girl lived. They checked the man and saw that the girl and the man had the same address. They checked the house but there was no girl. They told Jiang Wei that the girl he was talking to doesn't exist and that it was only the man, a bisexual man whom they had been searching for for some time now. Jiang Wei got a ride from the police to his house. He learned a lesson now. He deleted his account and never ever went on that website again…

The end!


End file.
